User blog:TheCoreyyDarnell/Vicious - Chapter 2: In the Shadows Lies a Figure
WARNING: It's rated M for later chapters! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________________________________________ I'm Alicia West. I did something bad. I killed an innocent girl after my abusive boyfriend Gerald had forced me to. I was just a normal 17 year old girl!! Now, I'm entangled in this enormous web of lies and deceit. I felt I was all alone in this tragic game, until I met Tyler. He's the perfect guy: lots of beautiful sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a pack of abs that would make a girl swoon! Wait, what 17 year old says "swoon"? Not the point. I feel as if I'm getting closer and closer to Tyler. With all of the drama in my life, more gets heaped onto that when a mysterious person starts torturing me. When I ever get my happy ending? _____________________________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Alicia calls Tyler after school and they go out to walk in the park. Alicia feels free while she's with him, but little does she know that someone's watching her every move. ''' "So, Alicia, what's your life like?" "Um, well I'm---- '''A flashback of Gerald telling her that "you can't tell anyone your secret or you get killed" goes through her mind. "----just a boring girl who's trying to get out of this town." "Yeah. Same here. Except for the 'girl' part. I'm all man, baby. "I can see that." "What?" "Nothing!" Alicia turns a deep shade of red and giggles quietly. "There's this really great bakery right around the corner. Wanna drop by and get something, Alicia?" "Of course! I have the biggest sweet tooth." "Well, I don't know about your tooth, but I know you're sweet. "Oh." Alicia giggles and flips her her hair flirtatiously. Tyler notices this and turns red. They make it to the bakery 2 minutes later. "What are you having Tyler?" "Oh! I'm having a vanilla muffin what whipped cream on top and a French Vanilla coffee. "It seems like I'm having the same thing." Alicia winks at Tyler. He flashes her a smile and flips his hair. "Mmm! This is so good." "Yeah. Great. Alicia isn't happy because the cream in her coffee spells out a message, "I'm going to make you miserable, West. I'm Nervarious, you're worst nightmare." "I'm ready to go. You?" "Y-yeah. I'm ready." Tyler drives Alicia home, and at her door they're talking. "Um, I had a really great time." "Me too." "Well, there's only one thing left to do." "Yeah." Alicia and Tyler both lean forward for a kiss, and then both jolt back. "Wanna see each other again?" "Yeah." Tyler says goodbye. Alicia is dissappointed because he (and herself) chickened out and didn't kiss. Later that night, a figure is seen in Alicia's room reading her diary. They finish reading, and writes a mesasge on her mirror in lipstick. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Alicia wakes up that morning and finds another message from Nervarious on her mirror saying, "I control you. I know everything secret that you have. Watch it West, I'm packing heat." Alicia screams at the sight of finding out that this person was in her bedroom. She cleans up her mirror, gets ready, and goes to school. At school, she runs into a friend named Kia. "Hey, Kia." "Hey, Alicia." "Had fun on your date?" Alicia wonders how Kia knows about her date with Tyler. But, just says goodbye and leaves. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Like it? :) Category:Blog posts